


Kisses

by Limpet666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mention of future Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: Whenever Oswald stayed overnight, Zsasz always woke him with kisses.





	

Whenever Oswald stayed overnight, Zsasz always woke him with kisses.

Years later, after their relationship had run its course, and Oswald had fallen for one Edward Nygma, it was something he still missed.

Edward was often awake and out of bed hours before Oswald. And when it came time to wake his lover, Edward would use soft words and a gentle touch.

Zsasz used kisses.

Sometimes soft, feather light, bringing Oswald from sleep slowly.

Other times they were harder, more animated, and Oswald would awake with sleepy laughter on his lips, weakly trying to push the other man away.

It was often the only times Zsasz would be explicitly affectionate, to be romantic without prompting.

When they were up and dressed, especially when the day’s activities had a more deadly agenda, it was like the part of Zsasz that was in a relationship with Oswald shut down.

It was probably for the best, more efficient. And there was no doubting that Zsasz was nothing if not efficient.

But for Oswald, the best part of the day with Zsasz was waking up.

(Strange… for so long waking had been the worst part of his day, for so many reasons…)

Today the kisses were slow but firm.

A deep inhale filled Oswald’s half awake senses with the familiar scent of his lover, and he felt a warm kiss pressed to his brow before dissappearing.

Only to return at his wrist, a gentle hand holding his arm as a lingering kiss was pressed to the sensitive pulse point there.

Oswald was persuaded to open his eyes at that, smiling crookedly and still-sleepy up at his lover.

“Is it time to get up already?” he asked, fingertips touching Zsasz’s cheek where his was still holding his wrist aloft.

Zsasz was sat on the edge of the bed, bare chest angled towards Oswald, and the smaller man guessed he had probably been up for a little while. There was the smell of coffee in the air, and humidity from the shower, and Zsasz already had pants on so Oswald would guess his own clothes were probably laid out somewhere waiting for him.

“You have a little more time,” Zsasz told him, mouth twisting in an amused smile when Oswald made a pleased noise, before turning his head to press a kiss to his palm.

Oswald ran his hand across Zsasz’ chest fondly before pulling it back, a pleased groan escaping him as he stretched full-body against the bed, his back arching and releasing in the most satisfying way.

Zsasz at least allowed him to almost finish before suddenly leaning in, forcing the held breath from Oswald’s lungs in a surprised laugh

“Hello,” Oswald greeted, like he didn’t know why Zsasz’ nose was four inches from his own (even if he did wrap his arms loosely up over his shoulders in anticipation.)

Oswald liked all of Zsasz’s kisses, but his very favourite were the ones like these; slow but sensuous, Zsasz taking his time coaxing Oswald’s mouth open only to barely dip inside.

It was kissing purely for the enjoyment of being close, of breathing in each other, and having a moment of peace before they had to go back to the real world of darkness, criminals and death.

Not that either of them would want it any other way.

But for now, just kissing was nice.


End file.
